


Half a heart without you

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engineer!Daniel, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'It’s because… well I think my dad figured I was gay.' Max finally said. 'I think that’s why you were replaced with Eline, because I wouldn’t potentially be distracted at work.' he mumbled."Or, the AU where Daniel is Max's engineer. Max's father find out there is something growing between his son and the engineer, and forces Daniel to work for the other side of the garage instead





	Half a heart without you

Max grinned widely as he jumped out of the car, not quite believing he had just won his first race. He rushed over to all the staff members, but could only focus on 1 face within the crowd, that of his race engineer, Daniel. He jumped against the barrier so he could hug the Aussie, who was grinning widely, laughing as Max wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pulling him close against the iron bars.

“Couldn't have done it without you!” Max tried to yell above the crowd. Daniel didn’t seem to really hear him but it didn’t matter, he only smiled more at the Australian, before being rushed to the cooldown room by fia staff. 

The gestures didn't escape Max’s father, who’d been watching the pair since their first meeting. Jos wasn't as keen on the Australian as Max was, viewing Daniel as a distraction to his son, who should only be focussing on his racing career at the moment. With that, Jos would have prefered the distraction to be female, not the male race engineer it had turned out to be. 

Jos clenched his jaw as he watched Max run over to hug Daniel, the engineer grinning widely as he held Max close. He had only ever wanted a son that did as he asked and ended up with a nice girl once the time was right, but at the moment, Max didn’t seem to be interested in doing either, and that was all Daniel’s fault. Ever since that engineer worked with Max, his son had started to come up with excuses to miss all the meetings his father had in mind, instead running around the paddock with the Aussie in tow like a teenager in love. 

As he watched Max run off to the podium, he got out his phone, knowing he had to find away to get Daniel out of his son’s life.

~~

“Where is Daniel?” Max asked with a confused look as a young woman came up to him.

“They put him on Carlos’s team, I’m you’re new race engineer.” the woman said, smiling back at the Dutchman.

“I'm Eline, and I live just outside Amsterdam, if you were wondering.” The tall blonde replied, before presenting her hand for Max to shake.

“I'm guessing this is effective from Monaco onwards?” Max said, not wanting to seem rude, but at the same time not wanting anything more than having Daniel back at his side.

“Yeah, got the call yesterday to say me and Daniel would switch positions for the rest of the season. Think it's cause Carlos was flirting a bit too much, they wanted to make sure he was focused on work and not his race engineer!” she confessed, although she wasn't entirely sure why they switched roles. But she assumed it must've been from Carlos’ side, because Max's side were perfectly able to win Spain, and things wouldn't have happened within a week at the team.

“Ah okay, well, welcome to the team then, this side at least.” Max answered, trying to smile at her. She seemed nice enough for him to get by with, but the problem was that she wasn't Daniel. 

He later tried to find Daniel, to ask him if it had been him that had asked for the switch, to ask him if Max had done anything to upset him, but the Aussie was nowhere to be found, having already returned to his hotel

\---

It was only weeks later when Max finally found time to talk to Daniel. He had seen the Aussie walking around Carlos’ side of the garage, but Daniel had been ignoring him. It always hurt for Max to see that Daniel had clearly moved on, reminding him of the moments they once shared, before Daniel left with no warning.

Finally, Max had had enough of pining over Daniel from the other side of the garage and cornered the Aussie near the driver rooms while Daniel was on his way to the garage.

“Look, Dan, we need to talk. We haven’t since Spain, clearly there’s something going on.” Max asked, holding Dan’s wrist to stop him from leaving. Daniel frowned at him.

“You were the one that didn’t want me on your team anymore.” Dan replied, the blunt words catching Max by surprise.

“I said absolutely nothing to the team, I promise you. I didn’t want you to leave.” Max said in confusion. Daniel’s frown only deepened.

“Well, if it wasn’t you, who was it? Someone’s made sure Eline and I switched positions, and I’m sure it was under the name Verstappen.” Daniel said, pulling his hand out of Max’s hold. Max bit his lip, suddenly realising what might have been going on. 

“Oh god! I think I have an idea who it was.” Max said with a pained expression. Daniel blinked in surprise.

“Who?” 

“My… my father.” Max whispered. Daniel only seemed to get more confused.

“Why would he? I did my job, without me you would not have won in Spain! I don’t understand what I did to upset him.”

“It’s not you Daniel, it’s me. I think he found out something… kinda personal, and thinks you shouldn’t work with me because of it.” Max explained awkwardly, looking down at the ground in shame.

“What are you talking about? I can’t see any reason for us to not be working together?”

“It’s just…” Max trailed off, unsure how to tell Daniel.

“I’d like to know, if it’s okay?” Daniel asked, voice growing softer once he could sense Max’s fear. Max still seemed unsure, a deep blush coming to his cheeks. Daniel reached out to touch his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me, I was just wondering why I was send away.”

“It’s because… well I think my dad figured I was gay.” Max finally said. “I think that’s why you were replaced with Eline, because I wouldn’t potentially be distracted at work.” he mumbled. Daniel nodded slowly, giving him a small smile.

“Did I distract you?” he asked softly.

“No… I mean yes… In a good way.” Max replied, a soft blush starting to coat his cheeks.

“Well, I didn’t mean to, but I’m glad.” Daniel said, a grin forming on his face as he stepped closer to Max. “You might have distracted me too.”

“That’s good then!” Max replied, watching the Aussie curiously as he took another step forward. Daniel’s fingers brushed over his cheek, making Max shudder.

“Please, just kiss me already!” Max almost whimpered. Daniel’s grin widened even more before the Aussie closed the distance between them, Daniel’s lips feeling soft against his own. Max smiled into the kiss, lightly pressing Daniel back against the wall. Daniel wrapped his arm around Max’s waist, pulling him even closer before pulling away.

“You sure about this?” he asked gently, resting his forehead against Max’s. “I mean with your father and all…” 

“He’ll get over it.” Max replied, confidence faltering slightly. “And if he doesn’t, I’ve still got my mum and sister.” he shrugged. Daniel sighed, pressing a kiss to the tip of Max’s nose.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you the past few weeks, I thought you didn’t want me, that I had flirted with you a little too much…” Daniel said softly. Max shook his head.

“I didn’t notice if you did! Mind you, I’m apparently clueless when it comes to love!” the Dutchman chuckled. Daniel grinned as well, dipping his head to press another sweet kiss to his lips.

“Well, I’ve got a lot to teach you then!”


End file.
